


Bliss

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [4]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Zealand, kaylor off the grid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: Karlie and Taylor spend some time alone together off the grid.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 13. Please don't judge.

Karlie and Taylor are off the grid in New Zealand together right now. They're cuddling and kissing softly and caressing every inch of each other's bodies as if it's the first time they've seen each other in years.

Karlie is looking into the deep blue of Taylor's eyes, and searching for every hidden emotion.

She's coaxing them out so that she can extinguish her girlfriend's fears and doubts one by one. Taylor will still worry, because that's who she is. But as Karlie massages all the tension and stress out of her shoulders and back, she manages to let go of her worries and truly appreciate the quiet bliss she has right now.

Taylor gets up from the bed, and blushes slightly as the sheets fall of her naked body. She knows it's just Karlie, but it's simply a reminder of her self-conscious past, when she thought she could never be loved by anyone so deeply. Karlie stretches, and her body cracks. It's a sovenier from her years of ballet, and also something that makes Taylor wince as she contort her body into un-human-like positions to pop a limb back into place.

She follows Taylor into the kitchen. There footsteps are like a deer treading softly through the forest at dawn. As Taylor plugs her sticker-covered phone into a portable speaker, Karlie wraps her arms around her waist and pulls Taylor tightly against her. This time, Taylor doesn't manage to hide her blush as she snuggles back into the familiar form.

Their bodies fit together like the modeling clay she played with when she was much younger. It is almost as though they are one. And, Taylor thinks as she scrolls through her endless list of playlists, they almost are one. For a while it had been a constant game of 'who's right, me or her?' Now, it is clear that they are a unit, playing for the same team. Karlie isn't her girlfriend; she's her family.

The sound of a slow ballad fills the air, and after a few seconds, Karlie recognizes it to be the works of Taylor's best friend, Ed. She's met him several times, and think of the ginger fondly as a brother. She runs her hands down the singer's body as the opening notes to "Tenerife Sea" begin to play.

Accompanied by a screech of laughter, Taylor is lifted up into Karlie's strong embrace. She wraps her legs around the taller girl as she is carried into the adjacent living room. The speaker is still in her hand, so the music travels with the two women.

Placing her down lightly on her feet, Karlie presses their bodies together once more. Taylor's long legs brush against hers as they sway to the beat of the song. They feel as smooth as silk, as opposed to her slightly prickly ones. She attempted to shave this morning, but a certain someone distracted her in the shower....

"Mmmmm," Taylor sighs as she burries her face into the crook of Karlie's neck. She breathes in her pleasent scent, before removing her head. She runs her fingers over the love bites that have accumulated over the past few hours.

She bites her lip and smiles shyly as she feels the models green eyes on her. Karlie shivers as Taylor runs her fingers further down Karlie's body, dipping between the valley of her breasts and sliding around to her back. Her fingers are colder than the rest of her body, she's always had bad circulation, but Karlie doesn't think this is the reason why goosebumps begin to pepper her skin.

Taylor's chin is lifted up, forcing her eyes to meet the green ones she has wrote many a song about. Both girls have slightly flushed cheeks, but neither want to make a move because they don't want to disturb this beautiful, rare calm they have right now.

Suddenly, a new song starts. This one is slightly faster, and unfamiliar to Karlie. As the drum beat increases, so does her heartbeat. It does so ever so slightly, but she notices nonetheless. It feels daring, foolish even, to do much more than breathe as their hips swing in tandem, and their foreheads touch, their lips brushing close, but not close enough.

It is Taylor who finally closes the gap all the way, pulling Karlie closer and closer. She wants to feel as much of her love as possible. She wants to feel their hearts beating together. Her hunger lasts only a minute, however, as she remembers that she has an entire week to do absolutely nothing with the girl that she loves.

And absolutely nothing sound like a dream right about now. She unlocks herself from Karlie's loving embrace. Taking her hand and intertwining their fingers, Taylor leads the way into their room.

She gathers up the quilt from the floor where it had fallen during times of careless passion, and crawls under it. Soon, another body settles next to her. She sighs in contentment as the two snuggle together. They fall asleep like that, in each others arms, not quite knowing where one body ends and the next begins.


End file.
